The Complications of Concealed Love
by thefallingpenguin
Summary: The Pines twins have returned to Gravity Falls, after 6 years, to spend their last summer together with their Grunkle Stan before going off to college. Mabel though, falls in love with an unexpected old enemy, who secretly wishes to finally have revenge on the Pines family once and for all. No Pinecest ! Rated T for future chapters and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello There! I decided to make another story cause I had an idea of this story for a long time.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ESPECIALLY GRAVITY FALLS!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The breeze felt great, the smell of pine trees, and woodpeckers pecking at wood. Yup, it felt great to be back. Mabel Pines stepped out the car and took in the familiar air while observing the building in front of her. The Mystery Shack, in which she calls it her second home. She was 18 years old and ready to go to college but, wanted to spend her last summer with her twin brother, Dipper. Her brother suggested that they should spend their last summer together in the place that changed their lives, Gravity Falls. Dipper even agreed on driving them to their location while Mabel thought of it as a road trip. The summer before that, their parents wanted to spend time with them and took them to Hawaii. While there, Mabel got a stomach virus which ruined her family's vacation there. That summer their parents insisted them to help their great uncle Stan again.

For college, Mabel was accepted in a small college in Florida and wanted to become a vet. Mabel wanted to help and work among animals as well as cuddling with them. Among that, she was also going to live with and help her aunt Madeline who just had a baby. The brunette agreed to helping but, planned to spend her breaks and weekends at the beaches there and close by amusement parks, especially for the fact that her aunt lived 10 minutes from Miami. As for Dipper, he was accepted in a university in New York. He planned on becoming a scientist in the health field. He wanted to discover cures for diseases and change lives. At first he wanted to become an archaeologist or historian but later became interested in science especially, since he aced and became a teacher's pet to all the teachers teaching in that subject. The twins knew they would rarely visit each other, while in college, and wanted to make the best of it.

"Gravity Falls! I never thought we'll be here again! Isn't this amazing Dipper?" Out the car stepped out her brother as he laughed. "I know right? I missed this place. I wonder where the journals are though." After the end of the summer of 2012, Dipper had to bury the journals. He didn't want to others to be affected negatively and wanted to protect people. To secure its place, Dipper placed them in a locked steel box and placed them under a big, heavy rock.

"Pff... Dipper they're still buried and no one could ever find them. Now come help me with these bags cause I swear there are rocks here." She said while struggling to take her suitcase out the trunk of the car.

Dipper walked to the trunk and pulled the heavy suitcases out. With his muscular arms he had no problem whatsoever. Over the years, Dipper's desire was become strong and to stand up for himself. To achieve this he would accompany his father to the gym and had a diet of what to eat. Now, he had the body he wanted as well as a deeper voice but, his personality never changed. He was still socially awkward, quiet, smart, and curious like he was before. This summer, his goal was to impress and ask out Wendy Corduroy, that is if she is still there and is available. Back in his home, he would stay in touch with the red headed girl over the internet but, stopped when she has stopped responding to him two years ago. He has never spoken to her ever since.

On the other hand, Mabel changed a lot in her appearance too. She grew taller, gotten her braces taken off, and had more feminine features. She developed breasts, hips, and curves. Mabel even began to make tighter sweaters to wear as well as shirts with cartoons on them and floral dresses. On the same line as Dipper, her personality never changed. She would still be silly, look to the bright side of situations, and wore stickers on her face, arms, and legs.

"Hey kids! Never thought I would ever see you again."

The twins knew who it was and ran to tackle their great uncle with big hugs at the door of the shack. "Grunkle Stan! We've missed you so much! How is the Mystery Shack and where is Wendy and Soos? Do they still work here? Where is Waddles? Anything new happened to this town?" the twins asked quickly in mixed order.

"Now, now. One question at a time. I'll tell you all inside once you're settle down."

Stan broke the hugs and walked back inside the shack. The years did affect Stan as he did have trouble getting up in the morning and sometimes had to walk with a cane cause he began to have back problems as well as his height shortened, and he had more spots and more wrinkles on his face. Still his style didn't change and his desire for money was starting to fade. Now all he cared about was his health and maintaining the shack.

"Sure Grunkle Stan. Mabel can you at least carry my backpack? I'll carry the suitcases in." Dipper said pointing to the car and began walking inside.

"Sure thing little broseph."

Mabel made her way toward the car but, her eyes meet another pair of eyes in the forest. She couldn't make out what the figure was but it was definitely a human eyes. She saw the figure raise it's hands and beckoned her to come closer. Hypnotized and wanting to find out who it was she walked closer to the figure to the point where she could see the color of the eyes and hair color. The person had blue eyes and blond hair. Mabel still couldn't figure out the person's face structure.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Mabel felt escaped her mouth but before she could see who it really was she was called.

"Mabel! Stan made us lunch. Come and eat it before it gets cold. Or in another case, before I eat it cause I'm starving."

Mabel looked behind her and answered she will be there shortly. When she turned her head toward the mysterious person she realized they left.

"What? Where are you? Don't be afraid. I'm a friendly person. I can give you food. Please come back."

Mabel looked around in desperation but knew the person won't come back. She signed and walked toward the car to retrieve Dipper's backpack and made her way to the shack. As she walked she would always look out in the forest hoping the person would come back.

...

"Why? Why does that boy ruin everything? She was so close to come toward me. Didn't you see that?"

"Hmm... maybe because you two are not meant to be, you really have bad luck, or better, you will always be single."

"Shut up!"

The mysterious person walked back and forth trying to make a plan of how to make Mabel come back. They knew they would have many obstacles in their way to retrieve Mabel though. "Could I throw rocks at her window and lure her outside at midnight? Kidnap her and force her into drinking a potion? Ugh! What do I do?!"

"Really? You're asking me? Do I look like someone who knows about love? Why don't you go and talk to her like a normal person. Not like a crazy lovesick psycho! Besides, you changed a lot. She won't even recognize you. Just change your name and last name and she won't even know it's you."

"No! She must love me for who I am! I'm Gideon Charles Gleeful and she needs to love me for who I am!"

"Well then... why do you even want me here then?"

"I was hoping you can go into her mind and tell me what does she like in guys so I can impress her and win her over. Also, I can finally get revenge on the Pines family. You are a dream summoning demon after all. So Bill, can you help lil 'ol me?"

"Okay fine but, what's in it for me kid?"

Gideon was taken by surprise by this. He never thought of what to trade in exchange to get revenge and win the love of girl of his dreams.

"Do you still want those journals? Cause I can get them for you. I promise. Also, I'll open the portal for you."

"I like the way you think kid. Sure, it's decided. I'll go in her mind tonight while she's sleeping and tell you what she wants."

The little triangle demon then began to grow and change from bright yellow to blood red which frightened Gideon since he never saw Bill in this angle.

"If you fail me, I'll have your soul and drag you down under to my boss to see what he decides to do with you."

Gideon trembled and was sweating uncontrollably. He was going to sell his soul to a demon in order to find love but, he soon shook that thought off once he thought of Mabel telling him she loves him and having her in his arms.

"Sure. I'll sell my soul for this."

Bill returned to normal size after hearing this and laughed. He liked the thought of finally doing something useful for the underworld instead of being the demon that all the others would laugh at.

"Okay then. Just think of it. The girl will be yours. Also, don't forget of how she is. I mean look at how she turned into a hot babe. I know I'd be jealous once she's your girlfriend."

Gideon blushed at this thought. He even felt his blood temperature rise at the thought of Mabel's body. Bill laughed once he saw Gideon turn red which annoyed Gideon in a way and made his knees shake.

"Can you please shut up and stop talking about this? Can't you see I'm nervous?"

"Nervous for what? Getting laid with the girl? Oh kid you crack me up. Now, who helped you get into Stan's mind? Heck, who even made you a necklace of deer teeth? Also, who helped you escaped jail as well as being your coach for losing weight?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and pointed dull fully at the triangle. Bill gave a thumbs up and began to float higher up while adjusting his bow tie.

"There's no need to be nervous kid. You can easily get the journals and find the portal the books talk about. I'll meet you at midnight under the window of the girl's room. Now, I have to get going cause you obviously need to relax. Well see ya later kid."

With that being said Bill snapped his fingers and instantly disappeared, leaving Gideon alone.

"Ohh... Mabel. If only you know how much I'm going through for you to love me. Also, I want to give that brother and uncle of yours a surprise." Gideon evilly grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"I have a pleasant surprise indeed."

* * *

Here's chapter 1 of my new story. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

I have this story planned out so I'll update this regularly among my other story, Reality. Check it out if you haven't.

Please review this story because it inspires me to continue writing this. Thanks!

-Little Penguin


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to everyone who read this! I already got 4 followers and I wanted to get this story moving. So as a thank you I updated twp new chapters. Enjoy! :)

* * *

After the twins ate their chicken, which their uncle prepared for them for lunch, they were in the attic discussing whether or not to share a room.

"Mabel, I need my space. We're not 12 anymore also, we need our privacy."

"But Dipper, I'm going to be lonely and scared without you. Please Dip."

"Mabel, you can take the attic and I'll take the room that used to have the body switching rug. Besides you're not going to be annoyed at my pet peeves and you can have as many sleepovers as you can."

"Fine. But, can we sometimes have sleepovers together. You know, I'll sleep in your room with you or reverse. This room creeps me out sometimes anyway so I know I can't handle this."

"Ugh! Sure Mabel. Only because you're my favorite sister."

Dipper smiled and embraced Mabel in hug. As they hugged Dipper remembered that they were going to ask Stan questions. The younger twin broke the bond and started to run down the stairs leaving Mabel confused.

"Dipper you forgot to say pat, pat. Oh, whatever."

...

Stan was sitting in the sofa, peacefully watching television while yelling at a boxing match that was occurring live.

"Damn. Are you serious? How did Herald win the match?"

"Grunkle Stan! Now can I ask the questions?"

Stan turned his head to only see Dipper standing next to him with anxious eyes which scared Stan because he didn't remember seeing Dipper enter the room.

"What is it kiddo?" Stan muttered under his breath.

"Okay, first off where is Wendy? Does she still live in Gravity Falls?"

"Oh Wendy. I haven't talked to her in a long time. Like let's say three years at the most. She quit her job here four years ago. She claimed I wasn't paying her enough money for her to save up to college or whatever she said. I did see her at her graduation and I swear you should see her smile there. That was the first time I saw her smile ever since you two first came and you two telling her jokes and entertaining her. After you two left for school, her happiness disappeared. Wendy will just come in and did her job then end her shift without saying a word to me. I swear she was like a mindless ghost."

Dipper took all the information in and wished he saw her at her graduation but, with the distance apart they are he knew it wasn't possible. He was glad that she graduated and got a new job but only one question was popping in his head.

"I'm glad to hear this but, where is she now?"

"Wendy is now in Seattle. She's still in college and is studying to become a therapist. Her father and her brothers still live here though. Her father tells me news about Wendy every month because he knows I care about her."

Dipper felt his heart skip a beat once he knew where she was. He even blushed and had a strong desire to hop into his car to drive to Seattle to find Wendy. The problem is he promised his sister to stay in Gravity Falls with her no matter what. Dipper's hopes were soon crushed when he remembered the promise.

"Dipper your blushing like a madman. I can't believe you still have feelings for her even if you haven't seen her in a long time. You're like a crazy lovesick puppy."

"Grunkle Stan!"

"Okay, okay. I bet you're wondering where Soos is. Soos doesn't live in Gravity Falls anymore. He moved to his father in Arizona along with his grandma. It was sad seeing him go as well. Also, I forgot to tell you, after Wendy's graduation, I invited her and Soos to eat dinner. We ate at that restaurant that Mabel went on her first date with that creep. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the bill but, I'm glad we were together for the last time. Soos moved shortly after Wendy left for college. He even took my fez as a memory for working here. I miss them two a lot now that I remember this."

Dipper felt sorry for his great uncle. He knew deep down Stan is always yearning for company because he was lonely. As he thought this he mentally reminded himself to bond with Stan that summer. As he felt sympathy for his uncle he saw in the corner of his eyes, Mabel walked toward them and sat on the floor near the sofa.

"Stan where is Waddles? Is he still alive?"

"For the pig, he now lives in a happily in a petting zoo, next town. Don't worry he's safe because I visit him every month because looking at him reminds me of you two and your shenanigans."

Stan could feel tears run down his cheeks and was trying hard not to let it all out because he hated the fact that he was lonely. When Mabel saw this she got up and hugged her uncle as well as Dipper. They were happy that they are going to spend time this summer with their Grunkle. Dipper broke away from the embrace but, Mabel continued to hug Stan and was crying.

"Grunkle Stan, why don't you stop living here? Why not live in a retirement home along with other people? I know you won't be lonely anymore if you do that." Mabel said breaking away from the hug and was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"That might be the case Mabel. I might sell this place and move to a retirement home. Besides ever since a new amusement park opened up in Portland, that's hogging everyone's attention, business became very slow. Tourists hardly visit this place. Which is why I might close the Mystery Shack."

Mabel at that point was crushed at those words. The Mystery Shack, where she had many great memories and her home away from home being closed. Dipper on the other hand had a face full of dismay. He opened his mouth to object the idea of closing it but, realized that Stan needs to rest and retire from business.

"Okay now enough with this talk because this is making me depressed already. Why don't you both go and explore the town to see what changed."

Dipper grinned and nodded. He was anxious to see familiar faces and wanted to solve unexplained mysteries but, tried to reject it.

"Mabel want to go? Who knows you'll bump into Candy or Grenda."

Mabel eyes sparked at the name of her old friends. She haven't spoken to them in five years due to her losing their phone numbers.

"You bet!"

The twins made their way toward the door and turned around to look at Stan, who had sleepy eyes, watching television.

"Hey Stan. Want us to bring you something?"

"What? Oh can you bring me my medications from the pharmacy?"

"Okay. If something happens call us."

"Sure kid."

After hearing the door close behind the twins, Stan muted the television and closed his eyes.

"Crazy kids." Stan muttered and fell asleep.

...

Dipper and Mabel drove into town and looked around in awe. Gravity Falls looked more empty and deserted as well as fewer people than before. This broke their hearts but, were happy to see many familiar and new faces around. Among those faces was a fifteen year old boy who was following them into town. The boy was lucky that they didn't recognize them and was admiring Mabel. The boy is Gideon.

"Mabel, my sweet peach dumpling, we'll finally be together."

As Dipper drove past Gideon, Mabel was shocked when she saw his eyes. She knew those were the eyes that were spying on her earlier and noticed those eyes belonged to a teenage boy. A very cute boy, she thought. Mabel could feel her cheeks warm at the thought of finally having an epic summer romance.

When Dipper turned off the engine of the car once they were parked he noticed Mabel blushing and squealing.

"Why are you blushing? Saw a cute boy?"

Mabel nodded and squealed louder. She was happy that she has an admirer who was looking for her. She knew she had to find the boy again.

"I'll be right back Dip. I'm just going to get ice cream for us. What flavor do you want?"

"Mabel don't play dumb with me. You're going to ask that cute boy out aren't you?"

"Fine you got me. But seriously, what flavor do you want. My sweet tooth is craving for a sweet dairy treat."

"I just want cookie dough flavor. Also, good luck and I'll be in the pharmacy if you need me."

Mabel nodded and exited the car. Her heart fluttering and desiring to find the boy that is admiring her. As she was walking around town she was happy to be back and seeing all the small businesses here. Her eyes stopped when she saw the boy sitting on a nearby bench. As she walked up she could've sworn the world was moving in slow motion and had a sick feeling in her stomach.

Yet, what she didn't knew was that sitting on the bench was Gideon.

"Hi there! Are you new around here?"

Gideon turned his head to look at the person speaking to him and his eyes widened. This was completely unexpected especially since he didn't plan to impress her until he gotten news from Bill that midnight. He felt sweat drip down his back and his hands shaking. Gideon decided to reveal himself to her there but, didn't want to cause attention there. In order to prevent this Gideon took her hand and led her toward the forest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, some place."

Once Gideon knew they were deep into the forest, he took a deep breath and turned toward Mabel.

"Why are we here and what's your name?" Mabel asked in curiosity and was beginning to regret interacting with Gideon.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am. Don't you remember lil 'ol me?"

At the sound of those last three words, she was shocked and had a feeling of running to Dipper to him this but, decided to remain calm hoping that Gideon changed over the years.

"Gideon? What do you want with me?"

"Why Mabel I just want to say sorry for all the things I done in the past. To you and your family."

Mabel was taken back by this. She thought that he did change and was being more mature over the years. She didn't knew that deep down inside, Gideon was still evil. She was even surprised to see how much he changed in his appearance especially his hair. Instead of having big white hair sprayed hair, he had short blonde hair. He even was skinnier and was a few inches taller than her.

"Okay. I accept this but, I'm not sure about Stan and Dipper. Also, what happened to your hair? You don't even look like lil' Gideon anymore."

"Okay first of, don't tell anybody about meeting me. Because every police force in this nation is trying to track me down. I escaped prison a year ago. So in order for no one to recognize me, I cutted my hair and dyed it. Besides, I was starting to think my hair is ridiculous. Also, while in prison I was coached to lose weight so I can escape."

"Wow. Really? So it's like you're a bad boy or a criminal."

"Yea. Also, don't forget to tell anybody about me. People don't recognize me at all now. I even try to hide my southern accent so no one knows."

"Don't worry. I won't. You've changed haven't you?"

Gideon nodded and stepped forward to hug Mabel. She stood there and blushed madly again while trying to figure whether or not to trust him.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear. He broke away and began to walk towards the town.

"Mabel. Want me to invite you for something to eat? My treat."

Mabel nodded furiously and ran toward the town.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Gideon laughed and playfully raced her.

"Oh no you don't!"

...

When they reached the town center they stopped to catch their breath. Gideon couldn't believe how much luck he is having. He first wanted to win her trust and friendship then romance her into winning her heart.

"Gideon, can we go to the ice cream shop?"

"Sure thing Mabel."

They walked toward the little shop but, didn't notice a small triangle follow them.

"This kid really is a sucker." Bill mentally told himself. Bill laughed and disappeared underground continuing to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

After the two bought their ice creams along with Dipper's, they walked around town making jokes and talk about their lives.

"I can't believe how much you changed. Well looks actually."

"What? And not personality? I'm not an annoying creep anymore."

"Oh right."

Gideon looked at Mabel to get a good look at her. She has matured and her hair has gotten longer which was his favorite feature of her back then. As he was eyeing her, he had lust in his eyes and was starting to sweat up again but, pushed it out his mind.

"Well what brings you to Gravity Falls again?"

"Our parents decided to send us away or me and Dipper chose to spend our last summer together in the place that changed their lives. Also, we missed this place a lot."

"You two are going off to college huh?"

"Yea. I'm really excited. I'm going to live with my aunt and my baby cousin in Florida while, Dipper is going to live in the big city of New York! The problem is we're always used to live together and do a lot of activities together since we're twins. It's going to be hard for me at least."

Mabel looked at the ground trying to push away the terrible feeling of living without her brother. She knew she would get lonely and would need help with her college papers but, thought of Dipper's decision and decided to support it.

"That's sad. You two are going to leave early aren't you? Because that's a lot of traveling to do."

"Yea. We're leaving the first week of August. We're going back home and we're going to take the plane toward our college. Our classes start between the twentieth and the twenty fifth. Speaking of this, I remembered that I need to give Dipper his ice cream before it melts. I even need to go." Mabel said while starting turn around walk faster toward the pharmacy's direction.

"Wait! Do you think we can hang out again? Cause I actually enjoy spending time with you. You're my only friend at the moment."

"Sure. We can how about tomorrow at three o'clock near the lake?"

"Fine. We'll see tomorrow I guess also, what are we-" Gideon was cut off once he saw Mabel run toward him and hug him.

"I'll be your best friend and I'm giving you a chance. A chance to see if you really changed."

After that, the brunette turned around and rushed to her brother's car. After Mabel was out of site, Gideon laughed in a dark way and fist pumped.

"Where did I learn to get the girl? Hell, I even earned her trust and friendship faster than I expected. Step one of my Pines family revenge plan, check. Next make her my marshmella."

...

It was evening and the Pines were at the dinner table eating chinese food which Stan ordered for them. As they were eating, Mabel was telling them about "the boy she met" and telling them that she was going to spend time with him.

"I finally think it will be my summer romance. Besides he's really cute and lonely."

"That's great Mabel." Stan said trying not to care, wanting a peaceful dinner.

Dipper on the other hand, was worried. For some reason, this boy she was talking about seemed different. As if they are trying to harm her. Dipper rolled his eyes trying to get into his mind that it's none of his business.

"Mabel, what's his name?"

"Oh, his name is uh... Andrew?"

"Why do you say his name as if you're unsure about it?"

"Why are you asking to many questions? Also, what if I forgot his name."

"Mabel, I only asked one question."

"But still, why are you so nosy?"

"Ugh! I understand that I get lonely sometimes but, you kids won't let me eat in peace. Either you two eat quietly here or I eat in the living room."

"Sorry Grunkle Stan. We'll be quiet."

"You better."

Later that night, Dipper and Mabel were found on the roof of the shack drinking soda.

"Dipper do you think we can visit Waddles this weekend. I'm sure he misses his best friend."

"Yea. We should I miss that pig. I'm sure he's not going to be little anymore and is going to be a big fat pig."

"Yea."

Dipper sat there admiring the bright stars the night sky had. While, Mabel had her mind full of questions to ask Gideon. She moved her eyes toward the forest to see if he was there looking at her but, he wasn't. Dipper snapped her out of her thoughts with his loud yawn and she could tell he was tired and sleepy.

"Well, I'm tired Mabel. I'm going to hit the sack. And I believe it's... 11:30pm. Wow, time does fly. Good night Mabel." Dipper said as he made his way toward the ladder leaving Mabel alone.

"Wait Dipper! Don't leave me alone!"

Mabel quickly got up and climbed down the stairs not wanting to be exposed alone in the forest. Something told her that there are still things or creatures that lurk there which she found creepy and unsettling.

...

It was one in the morning and Gideon was losing his patients to wait for Bill. Bill told him, that he would be meet him there under Mabel's window at twelve.

"I shouldn't have trust the triangle for this job! What the hell was I thinking! I'm doing fine without him."

"Oh really?"

Gideon looked around to see where the voice came from but, failed to realize Bill was floating on top of him.

"Where are you, you little piece of-"

"Here! On top of you! Are you really this blind kid?"

Gideon's head directed up toward Bill and jumped at the sight of him. Bill looked more creepier at night especially since his one eye glows and stands out from the rest of his body.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!"

"Fine, you spoiled brat. I have the news do you want it or not?"

"Sure let's hear it but, if you call me a spoiled brat again I swear you'll regret this!"

"Oh, I'm so scared that you can see my knees shake because Gideon is going to beat me, boohoo."

"Damn it just tell me! Also, don't ever be sarcastic to me."

Bill was getting tired and annoyed by putting up with his attitude. He knew he needed to put up with it because Gideon had something that he wanted and all his boss wanted. What they wanted was the journals and the portal to infinite universes along, with girls finally talking to them.

"What Mabel looks for in a guy is that they are willing to listen to her and her problems. That the guy also can understand her silliness and her choices without judging her. She even wants someone to trust, play games or watch her favorite shows with her, and even sing songs to her. There's more but, I haven't gotten a chance to check it out. I never am going back to her mind because it's horrible and girly. Boys, glittery sweaters, pigs, bubblegum pop, ponies, pink, get it out oh my head!"

"Oh suck it up you little triangle!"

Gideon rolled his eyes and began to plan on how to win Mabel. Gideon knew that he had to change a little to stick to the plan which reminded him.

"Bill I have an idea or plan. It might help me get the journals."

Bill lightened once he heard this. What Gideon didn't knew though, is that Bill has something special for him.

"I'm all ears kid. That is if I had ears. Anyway I'm listening."

"Perfect."

* * *

Here it is. Next chapter will be uploaded soon! :)

Also, I made a you chose the next story thing. Check it out within your free time and vote.

-Little Penguin


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 and thank you for those who followed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Morning came to Gravity Falls and the morning light woke up Mabel with a start. As her everyday self and with a cheerful grin she sang the newest single from a new hit girl band called, Girlz that Rule. As she sang she didn't realize she woke her twin brother up.

"Mabel! Stop singing! There are people trying to sleep here!" Dipper yelled while glaring at Mabel.

"If this annoys you then why did you want to have a sleepover?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with my twin sister but, she planned to ruin my sleep after a very tiring road trip."

Mabel rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and walked toward Dipper's bed to light fully punch him in his arm.

"Okay I'll shut up just because you need your sleep but before you sleep I need to tell you something."

"Ugh! What?"

"Last night I dreamt of Bill and he was flying around in my dreams looking for me. What does that mean?"

"I don't know Mabel. This place is just starting to get to you. Also Mabel do you promise to stay away from the mysteries in this town? I don't want anything to happen to us before you start to wonder into Gravity Falls."

Mabel was shocked at this promise and had an urge to reject it. Deep down inside she still wanted to live out the good times with her brother and get themselves into crazy adventures. On the other hand, she knew that it will be dangerous and it would leave a permanent scar for them. Some things in the small town of Gravity Falls are meant to be untouched and not be revealed to the public for many good reasons.

"Sure Dipper. I promise."

"That's good Mabel. I also promised myself too to stay away from the dark side. All we need is that you are kidnapped, me being killed, or we get sucked into another universe with no way of getting out. I just want to protect you and even Grunkle Stan."

"But Dipper, what about Bill? Why was he in my dream? He looked worried and was searching for me in such a fast pace. It was like a nightmare."

"Mabel, Bill didn't hurt us, Stan, or anyone in this town. I bet it's just a dream. Now go do something somewhere else cause I want to catch up on more sleep."

Mabel nodded and made her way out the door. As she walked she made her way to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror with horror on her face. Dipper didn't help her with his comforting words. Mabel was scared deep inside. She knew Bill has returned but, this time with anger and a taste for revenge.

"What am I going to do? I knew he would be back and hurt us." Mabel whispered to herself while looking in the mirror. As she thought more of Dipper's words, she knew he was right. It's maybe the memories that are haunting her.

"It's just a dream. Nothing is going to happen. And besides I need to forget the past. And I need to take a shower." Mabel said once she caught the unpleasant stench of her hair.

...

It was another day at the lifeless place of The Mystery Shack. Only few customers came and left without any compliments or words being said. The place was even starting to fall apart. There would be many cracks and dust everywhere. The gift shop was also in poor conditions. The shelves had dead bugs and dust bunnies.

Stan walked into the dull shop and turned the lights on, ready for another yet slow day. Looking at the old shop, Stan felt like a knife stabbed him in the heart because he was still not used to the fact that Wendy and Soos no longer work for him. He stared at the cash register then the broom next to the counter. He missed his two former employees and secretly thought of them as a family. In the old man's heart he knew he may never see them again due to his age.

"Good morning Grunkle Stan!"

Stan heard someone greet him and ran to hug him. That someone was Mabel. She was wearing a pink flower dress with white flats. She even had wet hair from her recent shower and a pink flower stuffed in her hair. Stan smiled and lightly patted her head.

"Morning kiddo! Did you eat breakfast?"

Mabel nodded and smiled from ear to ear. She even putted up an act and an innocent face like a puppy would do in order to get food from their masters. Stan knew what Mabel wanted but, decided to go with the play.

"What is it Mabel?"

"Waddles!"

"You want to see Waddles? Why don't you go and ask your brother to see him because maybe some costumers may come today. I need to stay here to attend them."

The brunette nodded and ran out toward the living room. Stan shook his head and quietly laughed. Mabel still didn't change and her love for Waddles was higher. As he laughed he never noticed some costumers enter the shop.

"Hello? We're here for a tour of the shack."

Stan quickly got himself together and adjusted his suit and fez.

"Yup folks. The tours are always open but beware you may see some terrifying things which can mess your mind. Come and follow me."

Stan walked out the shop door followed by the small group of costumers.

...

Mabel made her way to her bedroom but, found an unexpected visitor. On her bed sat Gideon with a box of chocolates and had a very creepy grin.

Mabel's eyes widened as she started to back away. Dipper wasn't in his bed and saw his pajamas folded on top of his bed.

"Where's Dipper?" She demanded only to see Gideon come up to her and put a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Relax. Dipper went to do errands and will be back shortly. I just wanted to come and be a good friend. I bought you strawberry centered chocolates because I know its your favorite." Gideon said while stuffing her mouth with chocolates.

Mabel pushed him back and took the chocolate out of her mouth. It did have a very yummy taste but, something told her it's not right.

"Did you do anything to these chocolates?"

"No. I just bought them for you earlier. This is supposed to be a gift for you to accept our friendship."

Gideon winked and walked toward her and seductively whispered in her ear. "We are friends right?"

Mabel felt her cheeks light up and felt her heart skip a beat.

"No. I don't like him. Stop it heart!" She told herself mentally and pushed him away again.

"Look we are friends but, don't rush into things."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Mabel. Are you going to eat these chocolates though? They look so delicious."

"Yes. I will eat them. Want to eat them with me?"

Gideon shook his head and grabbed her hand. He led her down the stairs toward the door. Once they're outside he stopped and turned toward Mabel. Gideon stared at her with love in his eyes and had a strong desire to kiss her but, knew that he shouldn't rush things because he could lose her.

"Look want to hang out now? Because I know a very breathtaking place to see. You'll love it. Also we can eat the chocolates there." Gideon said with an innocent look and held up the chocolates.

Mabel thought for a moment whether to go or not. In her mind she settled up the pros and cons of not going. The pros are she is helping someone and making a new friend. Now for the cons.

"Should I go? Dipper and Stan will worry about me. Stan may assign me work today anyway. Besides I need to visit Waddles." she quietly questioned herself.

Mabel thought for a long time while eyeing Gideon. Gideon was looking at the shack while laughing at who knows what. Mabel giggled along.

"Aw... the hell with it. Waddles and Stan can wait." Mabel agreed to herself.

"Okay. I will go. What are you even laughing at?"

"Oh, I'm just laughing at the memories I had here. Like the time I wanted to build a theme park that centered on me. Still, I have no idea what I was thinking six years ago."

"I don't know. You were pretty crazy back then."

"Yeah. Why am I ackin' so cray cray?"

Mabel started to laugh so hard at the joke. Gideon was enjoying this moment with her. He was making her laugh which was one of his favorite features of her. He found her laugh to be lovely and adorable.

"Okay, okay. Wasn't I supposed to show you the place?"

"Oh yeah. Lead the way!"

Gideon grabbed her hand and led her deep into the forest.

...

The two teenagers stopped in front of a beautiful waterfall that was deep into the forest. The waterfall was very clear that anyone could drink out of it with no problem. The large lake that was located at the bottom of the waterfall had many beautiful creatures. There were large fish looking under rocks for food, birds taking a light bath in the warm water, as well as frogs hopping on lilly pads. The sound of the waterfall gave a calming a tone and the very small rainbow being formed from the waterfall's precipitation. The waterfall overall was a very breathtaking sight.

"Like it?" Gideon asked Mabel who was looking around in awe.

"I don't like it. I love it. Can you go swimming in the lake?"

"Yeah. You can. But, you forgot your swimsuit. If you want we can go back and get them. I don't mind."

"Nah. I just wanted to ask. Next time we can go swimming in the lake if you want."

"Sure."

Gideon was disappointed with her answer. Deep down he wanted to see Mabel in a swimsuit or even better a bikini and swim with her. Yet, he keeps reminding himself to take things simple and slow.

"Hey. Want to sit near me and watch this sight?"

Mabel was eating the chocolates, which she snuck out of his hands, and sitting near the waterfall. Gideon walked up to her and sat next to her. He even grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it in the lake which bounced then finally settled in the lake. Mabel was amazed at this trick and grabbed another nearby pebble and did the same.

"Wow. You're good at this. In a competition of pebble throwing you will definitely beat me."

Mabel laughed and punched him on the shoulder in a playful way. Gideon laughed along and reached over to tickle her on her stomach.

"No. Please stop! It's my weak spot. How about I tickle you?"

Upon hearing this, Gideon instantly stopped and stuffed his mouth with the chocolates trying not to show embarrassment and shame. He still didn't like getting tickled because it reminds him of his parents and was embarrassed to remember this.

"Okay then. Well how about we talk about your life in prison. How was it?"

"You really want to know?"

Mabel nodded and sat closer to him which was a sign of comfort for him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. I pinkie promise!" Mabel assured while grabbing his hand and entwining her pinkie with his. They both blushed and looked at each other in the eyes. Mabel leaned in closer and puckered her lips as well as Gideon. Their lips were inches away but were interrupted by a squirrel taking a handful of chocolates and ran away.

"Aw... the squirrel also wanted some of the chocolates. Isn't that cute Gideon?"

Gideon was mad at the moment and tried to contain his anger in. He rolled his eyes and quietly cursed under his breath at the squirrel.

"Yeah. Very cute."

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Mabel continued to eat the chocolates and was making up conversations for every little critter she saw.

"Hey little worm want to get inside my mouth? Because I think this is a very suitable place for you... not!"

Mabel laughed at her silly commentary at a nearby bird that is pecking a worm in the ground.

"Um, weren't you supposed to tell me how prison is?" Mabel asked.

"We even pinkie promised."

Gideon signed and cleared his throat. He had a hard time in jail. Jail was probably the place where he gained more hatred for Mabel's family and it left permanent scars on him.

"First day to me was a pain in the ass. Many guys there bullied me physically and laughed at my hair. They would constantly get my hair dirty and spit at my face. Many guys even threatened me if I didn't do what I was told. There was a time where my anger got to its highest point and I cursed everyone off then punched the strongest guy in jail. I made a terrible mistake that day."

"Oh my gosh! What happened after?"

"The guy pulled out a knife and sliced my back. I'm lucky he didn't stab me. The guy in jail was known as The Kill. He murdered ten people in two years. Yeah anyway, he was taken away from jail and placed somewhere else. Want to see the scar he left me?"

"Um... sure."

Gideon got up from sitting on the ground and took his shirt off. He turned around and pointed to a thick pink line that ran across his back. Mabel gasped and immediately got up to get a good look at his back.

"Oh my, you poor thing! Would you like some scar cream for that because I can go back to the shack and retrieve it. I will have to sneak into Grunkle Stan's room but, with the condition of your scar, I will do it."

"Really you would do that for lil 'ol me?"

Mabel laughed and punched him lightly on the chest.

"Yeah. You're not little anymore. You're even taller than me but, from a few inches." Mabel said and measured their heights with her hand.

"How about big 'ol me?"

"Sure. Big Gideon. But I will get it next time we hang out because it's past ten o'clock. I need to go."

"Aw... I'm going to be lonely again." Gideon said with a tone of sadness.

"Why don't you go and visit your parents? I'm sure they miss you a lot."

"Look Mabel, I can't visit them. They may turn me in or let the word out. I don't want to go back to jail."

Mabel shook her head. She wasn't happy for his stubborn decision yet, he did have a point. Instead she embraced Gideon in a friendly hug. Mabel even blushed at the thought of hugging him shirtless. She could even feel muscles on his back and chest. She blushed madly and smiled.

"Holy Crap! I'm hugging him shirtless!" Mabel thought quietly and giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh um, because you're three years younger than me and taller... and cute."

Gideon grinned and laughed evilly in his mind. He was achieving his goal to win her heart and he soon knew she will be his. He checked off one step off his list, mentally.

"Did you say I'm cute?"

Mabel instantly backed off and blushed. Her eyes moved to the ground and she began to kick some pebbles near her feet.

"Oh no, I was looking at a very cute baby deer that just hid behind those bushes." Mabel said while pointing to a bush on the other side of the lake.

Gideon knew Mabel was lying and looked deeply into her eyes. Her mind was hypnotized but, fought it and moved her eyes toward the ground.

"Don't fight the feeling." Gideon whispered which made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Look. It was nice talking to you but, I really need to go back home because-"

The teenage girl was cut by Gideon wrapping his hands around her back and made their lips touch. Mabel was trying to push him back but, was caught into the kiss. She closed her eyes and pulled him in closer. They both enjoyed the romantic moment and pulled their lips apart.

"Did we just..?"

"Yup. Why you didn't like it? We can try again."

"No no. I have to go know. See you soon. Also, thanks for the delicious treats." Mabel said while reaching down and picking up the chocolates. After that, she ran out of Gideon's sight.

"We kissed! We kissed! Why am I so happy?" Mabel questioned herself.

"He is cute and hot and oh gosh, he's so sweet! I'm already crushing so hard!" Mabel shouted in a gleeful tone. Her mind felt like she's dancing in clouds and she began to sing on top of her lungs. She was falling in love but, with someone who wishes the worst for her brother and her great uncle.

* * *

Aww.. Mabel is in love but, with the wrong dude. This story will have a many fluffy fluffiness but, don't worry. Drama and action is in store for this fanfic later on. As well as a very shocking twist.

And yes, I'm one of those fallers who ship Mabel and Gideon. I understand Gideon is a big jerk and deserved to go to prison but, for some reason I find his love for Mabel cute. It just reminds me of puppy love yet, I bet he used to stalk her and takes pics of her. *shudders*

Anyway hope you liked it and REVIEW!

-Little Penguin


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 is here! Thanks for reading this far and this chapter will give away a clue for the conflict in this story (ohh...foreshadowing...)_

_I'll shut up now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mabel, can you please hand me the glue? I need to stick these legs on to the ant."

"Yea..."

"This is a water bottle, Mabel. Now really, give me the glue."

Mabel was a having a rough time listening to her brother's orders and was handing the wrong items to him. The two of them were in the gift shop, gathering old items and sticking them together. The twins are currently working on a new exhibit which includes a giant ant that magically grew from eating sap of a tree. Stan already had the magical tree sap on display and wanted to add evidence toward it.

"Oh, my bad."

Dipper rolled his eyes at her daydreaming. He noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to anyone and would often giggle at pointless things. She would even mumble things which Dipper couldn't really make out. He heard things of "Yes, I would!" toward "I wish we have more time together."

"Dipper, why don't we add pink glitter to the ant. Along with red hearts. Or we should make the ant have someone special."

"Mabel, why are you acting all weird recently? You seem like you're daydreaming way too much. Are you thinking of someone?"

The older twin blushed and squealed which Dipper didn't find surprising. Instead, he decided to ignore anything that came out of her mouth until she finally spoke up.

"Yes, I'm thinking of someone. He's really cute and sweet. Have I ever told you the guy is so hot. He has muscles and is such a gentlemen. I just love him!"

"So you finally have a boyfriend after all these years? His name is Andrew right and when do I meet him?"

"Oh... I don't think you should. He isn't very used to people and is really awkward."

"Oh come on! I'm exactly the same. Andrew seems really nice and he would get along with me too."

"No you won't!"

Dipper stopped what he was doing and stared at his sister who was hiding her face among her long straps of hair. He even saw Mabel slowly walking away toward the door, trying to avoid this situation.

"Mabel, you sure this guy isn't dangerous?"

Mabel's popped out of her face covered with her long hair and shook her head. She even had an innocent face, hoping her twin would buy it. Dipper though didn't believe this. Something wasn't right about this relationship between his sister and this stranger.

"I don't think you should keep dating this guy Mabel, he could-"

"Ugh! We're not dating... yet."

Dipper walked over to Mabel and stared her down hoping she will crack. Mabel did all she can to try and avoid his cold stare but failed. She even tried to hit him in the chest yet due to his strong chest she didn't hurt him.

"I just want to protect my twin sister. Mabel, I love you but in a sibling way. Mom and Dad even ordered me to do that."

"But, you're younger than me. I'm the oldest twin and I can take care of myself. I can't believe mom and dad don't trust me to take care of myself. You're not my big brother!"

Mabel was slowly standing up for herself and felt her blood boil with anger. She hated it when Dipper acted like her big brother and was meddling with her personal life. Especially the fact that he was ordering her around

"Why do you have to boss me around! You can't tell me what to do! Stop interfering with my life!"

With those words being said, she pushed her brother to the side and ran out of the shop. She had warm fresh tears dripping down her face and was mumbling words. Dipper was left with a little pain in his heart. From the time when they were little babies fighting over a plushie toward their eighteenth birthday and wearing matching outfits on their prom night, all those memories were fading away. He had a fear of losing their twin bond and trust.

The teenage boy signed and continued to work on the project his great uncle assigned him. While working, he began to question himself whether to see who this boy, Mabel has been obsessing over, is. He wanted to see if he was either a delight like Mabel described or a pure monster in the soul.

...

After all the hard work of working on the ant project, Dipper walked toward his room and collapsed on top of his bed. His whole body ached and he was still having a hard time to let Mabel go. He stared at the ceiling and began to drift away. He was then found with closed eyes and was sound asleep.

In Dipper's dream, he was walking around the dark woods of Gravity Falls and was looking around with fear in his eyes. That is until he saw a familiar shape. Bill.

Dipper walked up toward Bill and tapped him on the back which instantly caught the triangle's attention. What caught Dipper by surprise is Bill wasn't in a hostile mood or was threatening him. Instead the little triangle put a finger to Dipper's lips and hushed him. Dipper looked around with curiosity and was wondering why Bill was acting strange until he heard a faint cry in the distance.

In the distance, a small cry was heard. The cry was small and delicate which Dipper felt sympathy for them.

"What is going on Bill?"

"Shut up kid! You'll wake her up!"

"Who am I going to wake up?"

Instead of answering Dipper's question, Bill disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued to walk toward the small cry. With a very keen sense of figuring out situations, Dipper stopped in front a small crib in the forest. What surprised the boy was that there was a small female baby inside of the crib.

The little baby had warm brown eyes and was crying on top of their small lungs. She spreaded her little stubby arms and begged for food or attention. Dipper gently picked the small baby up and began to pat her back while sweetly cooing her.

"Poor little baby. I wonder who your parents are."

"Oh you'll be surprised kid."

Dipper turned around and glared at the figure that was floating toward them. The teenage boy held the squirming baby tighter and began to slowly walk out of the demon's sight.

"Who are this baby's parents?"

"Oh it's just a baby. No one you should know... at the moment."

"What were you going to do to her?"

"I was going to hand the baby back to its parents. I was ordered to protect her."

Dipper didn't believe a word that came from the triangle. Bill came closer to Dipper and with the raise of an arm; the boy froze where he was. Dipper struggled to move his legs and began to yell at the demon.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Kid, I'm just going to help this baby. Now let me take care of this."

Since Dipper was frozen on the spot, Bill grabbed the small infant and held her close to him. The small baby began to calm down from crying to much and lightly giggled toward the demon.

"Why I bet your parents are back home, little human baby. You had your fun with Uncle Bill."

Dipper stared at the demon in confusion with the baby in their arms while they were floating away. Before they were completely out of Dipper's sight, one question slipped out of his mouth.

"How do you know the baby's parents?"

"Why Dipper, I'm surprised at your question. I knew the poor little baby girl's parents for a long time. Also, you can walk now."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief, from standing in an uncomfortable position. After stretching his legs he ran toward the demon hoping he will get the baby girl back but failed and fell onto the ground. Bill and the small girl have obviously disappeared.

"I'm confused. Is that my little cousin? Why did you send me this dream? If that's not my cousin, then I don't know her parents!"

Dipper looked out into the open hoping for answers. A calm wind was blown toward him and was accompanied with a light voice.

"Time will tell. The baby is the key."

Dipper huffed in frustration. He wanted to know what this dream meant and who the parents are. He just couldn't believe the baby was calmer with the dark demon and smiled as if she knew Bill from the time she was born.

From staring to much at spot where the demon disappeared from, Dipper never noticed the world around him became lighter and lighter. The clear skies began to disappear along with the pine trees that surrounded Dipper.

"You stupid little piece of crap! I will find you and stop whatever you plan to do to the poor little baby!"

...

The sun began to set and blanketed the small town of Gravity Falls in an orange color. At this time of day, people would go out on the shore of the big lake and observe the sunset. Others would eat their food in the outdoors with their families. Little kids would foolishly play in the woods, unaware of the supernatural beings that surrounded them, as well as being bitten from blood thirsty mosquitoes. Summer was the time when everyone was found outside enjoying the warm heat. It was even a time for lonely beings to find their missing half or in other words, to find love. Especially, for an eighteen year old anxious girl.

"Gideon! Where are you?"

Mabel looked around the woods with desperation. That afternoon, she finally accepted that she is in love with him and plans to make him, her boyfriend. The whole day she was thinking of Gideon with affection and was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Mabel? Is that you?"

Mabel smiled from ear to ear and ran toward where the voice came from. There she spotted Gideon and she tackled him in a big bear hug.

"Why someone is happy to see me."

"I am because so far it's so boring and I'm lonely. Dipper is just annoying me and Grunkle Stan became more of a grumpy grump. "

"Aw... well you have me. Because we're buddies right?"

Mabel giggled and felt her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest. She lifted her head and stared passionately into Gideon's eyes. After a brief moment of staring at each other, she reached forward and pecked him on the lips. Gideon eyes widened and grinned at her.

"Let me guess, you love the kiss I gave you this morning. Want another one?" The blonde boy said while puckering up for another sweet kiss from Mabel. Instead, Mabel stepped back and had her arms folded behind her back. She bit her lip and impatiently tapped her foot. The girl had the face as if she had something on the tip of her tongue and couldn't let it out. Until, she finally spoke up.

"So Gideon, I now noticed we enjoy each other's company and we are starting to kiss as if we're... you know, in a relationship."

"Are you suggesting that we should go out?"

"Well isn't it awkward because we technically did go out in the past but, I was twelve and you were nine. So it's like we're getting back together."

"Except the fact that the paparazzi isn't annoying us like they did in the past. Seriously though, that's all in the past. We matured and changed. It'll work out. Also, I promise not to be a creep or a psycho."

Gideon lied and knew this may be a great risk to take. If Mabel ever found out his secret scheme, she would dump him and get her family to bring him back to jail. This time, while in jail, he knew a lot of the prisoners have many painful surprises for him. This plan was his last chance.

"I'm taking your word. We are now officially in a relationship. Pucker up!"

Mabel and Gideon embraced each other in their arms and let their lips collide. They closed their eyes and felt sparks fly. Somewhere in Mabel's gut, she was told this relationship is a dangerous turn in her life but she ignored it. Besides, she loved the fact that she's dating a bad boy. Gideon broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Also, don't tell anyone about our relationship. Don't tell anyone you're dating someone because people might want to see who it is. Our relationship is a secret between you and me, my beautiful marshmella."

Mabel nodded impatiently with a look of happiness. They were finally in a relationship which the both of them desired for. Gideon smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her in for another kiss. As they kissed, the both lovers failed to realize that crouching behind one of the big pine trees was Dipper, who was spying on his sister to see who she was dating or dreaming of. Luckily, the younger twin didn't catch the small details which would give Gideon away.

"I'm onto you Mabel, along with your precious boyfriend that you don't want me to see."

* * *

_I feel like I rushed them into going into a relationship. Aw well... :l_

_I wonder when Dipper will find out his sister is dating Gideon. Also, what did the baby have to do with all this commotion? How does Bill know the baby's parents and what did he mean? Why am I asking these questions? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Also, reviews are highly appreciated and I will update faster with reviews! (Even guests are encouraged!) Be sure to follow/favorite this story to catch up on the drama! (If you like this) :)_

_-Little Penguin_


End file.
